


To the window, to the wall

by Tania_me



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex, first person POV, shingen is a beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_me/pseuds/Tania_me
Summary: I don't really know how to summarize smut. Shingen and MC get it on. Against a wall.





	To the window, to the wall

We had been building up to this all day.

It started innocently enough - an accidental brush of my hair against his neck as I leaned over his shoulder to point at something on his screen. The sweep of his lips across my cheek as he turned toward me to ask a question. The flex of his bicep against my arm as they pressed together.

It did not stay that way. Shingen was nothing if not tactile, a master of the subtle art of seduction. The soft flick of a tongue against the shell of my ear as he whispered into my ear at a meeting. A hand tracing its way down from the small of my back as it guided me into the elevator to cup and squeeze one cheek of my ass. His slightly roughened fingers tracing circles on my bare thigh as it dipped beneath my skirt at lunch (while carrying on a conversation without a single hitch in anything except my breath). A multimedia message consisting of a shot of his chest, tie loosened, top three buttons undone, a teasing glimpse of hard muscle and sharp clavicle. Jacket off and sleeves rolled up to his elbow after the final meeting of the afternoon.

The man knew which of my buttons to push and exactly how he should push them.

I could barely keep still on the ride home, trying to maintain normal conversation for the sake of the driver. The corner of Shingen’s mouth curled up in a small smirk as he took in my agitated state – the subtle clench of my thighs, the shift of my hips against the seat, the elevated rise and fall of my chest as I breathed.  
As soon as the car pulled in front of the lobby of Shingen’s luxury apartment, I was out of the car, Shingen’s hand in mine, pulling him along behind me. I spared a moment’s thought for what the driver might think before I dismissed it – the poor man had probably seen worse from Shingen’s previous trysts based on the number of times I’d had to remove Shingen’s hand from my knee while traveling (the man was well paid, but did not deserve to see any more bare asses in his rear view (no pun intended) mirror).

Entering the elevator, Shingen shifted his grip so he could stroke the pad of his thumb across the sensitive skin on the inside of my wrist, his eyes meeting mine with a knowing twitch of his eyebrow as he felt the race of my pulse. “Why did you have to have the penthouse?” I grouched, tapping my foot impatiently.

“Because I like being able to see everything,” Shingen replied, his low voice barely above a growl as his eyes slowly raked over me. Not a subtle innuendo, but oof. An effective one.

Now, the door to his apartment had barely shut behind us before Shingen had me pinned against the wall, his mouth pressed against mine with nearly bruising force, his hands gripping my hips, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and tugging before he pressed his tongue against my lips, a silent demand that I open my mouth and let him in. I opened my mouth, but not in obedience – I caught his tongue gently between my teeth, a reminder that this was a matching of wills. Wrenching his mouth away from mine, he moved his lips down my neck, biting into the flesh where it met my shoulder. Gasping at the sudden sting, I reached up to tangle the fingers of one hand in his hair, tugging as his tongue licked over the mark left by his teeth.

His hands moved from their grasp on my hips to the hem of my skirt, tugging it up so that it bunched around my waist. I moved my free hand to tug his shirt from his slacks, tucking my fingers under the waistband to tease at the skin along the small of his back as Shingen moved one large hand to press against my thigh, leaving the other holding my skirt in place. His mouth licked a warm path along my collarbone to nip at the opposite shoulder, his nose nudging the neckline of my blouse over to make room.

“Shingen,” I whined, as the hand on my thigh slowly stroked along the skin, the soft, aimless patterns a contrast to the urgency with which his mouth moved against my neck, leaving new marks to bloom beside the faded remnants of previous nights.

“Tell me what you want,” me mumbled against my neck, his breath cooling the damp spot left by his tongue.

“I want you to TOUCH me,” I said, tugging his hair again for emphasis.

He leaned back far enough to look me in the face, his eyes hooded and pupils wide. “I am touching you,” he said, his hand moving up my thigh so his thumb could tease along the edge of my panties.

Growling my frustration, I moved both hands to his belt, unbuckling it and unthreading it from the loops. I lifted my chin and pressed my open mouth against his, dipping my tongue to glide along his full bottom lip as I tugged at the fastenings of his slacks. Sliding my hand into the opening, I cupped it against him, stroking the hard ridge through his briefs.

“Touch me like that,” I said, leaning my head back against the wall and meeting his gaze challengingly.

He hummed thoughtfully, dipping his head against to pepper kisses against my shoulders as his hand moved between my legs, stroking over the damp cloth. “Always so wet for me,” he murmured against me, his smirk an almost audible presence in his voice.

I raised one leg and wrapped it around his hip to allow easier access as he slipped his fingers beneath the lace, moving it to the side and nudging against the opening, coating his fingers in my arousal. I moved one hand to fist into his shirt at the back to keep my balance, leaving the other stroking over him. I bit back a moan as I felt one finger press inside me, pumping a few times before being joined by a second which then curled forward to press against the front, his thumb rubbing circles above.

Panting, I let my head fall forward onto Shingen’s shoulder, the ends of his red hair tickling my face as he moved his fingers inside me forcefully, but not roughly. I bit into his cloth covered shoulder as I felt the pressure build, my hand inside his pants stilling as my concentration fractured and then focused solely on the pace of Shingen’s fingers. My groan as I came was muffled against his shoulder, his hand slowing and then withdrawing as he coaxed me through the aftershocks.

“Did you want anything else?” he asked, standing up straight and looking down at me from the advantage of his greater height.

“I want you to fuck me,” I said, squeezing the hard ridge of him for emphasis.

Shingen wasted no time in moving my hand away so he could push down his slacks and briefs, allowing his erection to spring free. Bending his knees to gain access, he guided himself to my entrance, slowly pushing his way in. I dropped my head back into the wall as I felt the thickness of him pressing in, the sensation almost too much in my current sensitive state. He dropped his hand from where it held my skirt up and used both hands to lift me, pinning me against the wall with his hips before he grasped my wrists in his hands and pinned them above my head. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I writhed against him, moaning his name between panting breaths.

He started slow, but hard, each thrust punctuated by a slight grunt from his throat. He took advantage of my exposed neck, pressing kisses all along the length of it, running his tongue along the edge of my jaw. Positioned as I was, my arms above my head and my hips pinned by his, my movement was limited, small, desperate nudges. He picked up the pace, responding to my quiet whimpers of need. Shifting so he held both my wrists in one hand, he moved his now free hand between us, rubbing in time with his thrusts as they became faster.

Lifting his head from my neck, he kissed me, our moans mingling with our breath as we both reached our peaks together, all rhythm lost as Shingen slowly sank to his knees, my back sliding down the wall as he moved both hands to support me as he then fell backwards, pulling me to lay on his chest.

As we caught our breath, he said, “And now what do you want me to do?”

Laughing, I buried my face in his chest and replied, “Shower.”


End file.
